WHOA'z
by Kirsparks
Summary: When Sam realizes that there is a new episode of Invader Zim on, she starts to wonder why. The new episode included something she didn't expect. Something no one did. Dib had created something new, something that Sam would have to live with.
1. Mysterious Wayz

**This is kind of a re-do of Just a Girl. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue it or not. I'm not the greatest writer in the world and I think I wrecked that story pretty bad. lol. This one should be more interesting. It's got more of a plot. You'll never guess what Dib did this time with his giant head of smell... :) **

**Anyways, please review! And, you should probably read it too. **

**By the way, I updated my profile so YAY! See my new profile picture? It's Invader Cheezy! I did it myselfz... **

**You want to read so I'll leave now... goodbye! **

**P.S. I LIKE CORN. O.O**

Prolouge

Life is mysterious in many ways, some I cannot describe. Some things I notice are little, some are big. Some are so brain-racking, that I have no idea even where I am supposed to begin in thought. For one, it is the universe for which we live in.

The vastness, the planets... It's all a mystery.

Mystery has to be my middle name. That's all I daydream about. Besides the best show _ever._

Invader Zim was a show I'd just found out about last summer, when I was so bored, I was writing stories. That was something I'd _never _done before last summer. I created an account on Fanfiction, and made lots of little online buddies.

But, then, one day, I decided that I felt the need to pick out a new show to get addicted to. And that show was Invader Zim. I found it on Netflix, it was a reccomendation for something else I'd watched or was looking for.

I was like,"What's up with the dog that looks like it's in a fake suit and an alien-looking thing on the cover?"

Soon, I was watching every episode. I started writing much more about Invader Zim, creating my own characters and such.

But what happened a couple of months ago I wasn't ready for.

You see, the world works in mysterious ways.

Some good, some bad.


	2. What in the?

Chapter One

*3rd person POV ^.^*

It was a normal day at a normal home in a normal small town in California, where a girl sat on the couch, eating lots of corn for no reason whatsoever watching a show on TV with a little green alien named Zim, and a robot named GIR.

And when the little robot exclaimed,"I like corn!" on TV, the girl stuck her tongue out in a GIR-like way.

"I love this show..." She said like GIR, and pushed her light brown hair out of her face to see better.

This girls name was Samantha Shelby Lynn, but most people just call her "Invader Cheezy" from her famous story she'd written online that got lots of reviews and stuff **(A/N What? A girl can't DREAM that her story is actually a GOOD one?), **or just Sam.

Her blue eyes sparkled as the next episode of the show came on, and when she noticed it was her favorite one, she used the DvR remote to pause it and grab some more corn.

But when she returned with the corn, she sat down and pressed play, only to notice something was different.

Something was terribly wrong.

"OMG I thought this was my favorite one!" She looked to see that it was actually one she'd never seen before.

"Hey Sam! My computer game isn't working!" She sighed, it was her stupid little sister, Joy.

"Bring the laptop over here then! I'm watching a new episode of Zim!"

The new episode was showing Dib making some last touches to some kind of machine.

"Okay." Joy came in and sat down, handing the laptop to Sam.

Joy was a very quiet addition to the family, her darker hair reminded me of the night, and her teeth were almost pearly white. No only would people say she was albino, but they would also say that it suited her. She wasn't goth but she wore darker clothes and stuff, painting her nails ruby red. She got good grades, and was shy. But she always opened up to me. And no one else. She was still annoying.

"So, what are you playing anyways?" I looked at Dib on the screen as I asked, he was talking about something.

*Dibs POV*

_Yes... Finally no one will doubt me again! They will relise that Zim is an alien and I will be rewarded by the Swollen Eyeball Network. Lets just hope this doesn't turn out like last time where all those monsters were trying to get out of my head a destory out world._

I stood on top on the table and screwed on a last bolt on the machine.

"Yes! It's finished!"

"Son! Are you raising the dead again?" I heard Dad yell from below again.

"No dad! I said, for the thousanth time, I'm sorry about that!"

"Your voice is stupid!" I heard Gaz yell.

"Not so much anymore..." I mumbled and pressed the start button.

*Sams POV*

"I wonder what Dib's working on..." I asked myself, and then I began to think. _When did Nickelodeon make new episodes, I thought they cancelled it. Wait, I _know _they cancelled it._

"Sam! Figure this out!"

"Alright!" I screamed back at her, and looked at the screen.

"I found a game online that is supposed to predict the future."

I started to laugh,"Joy, that's stupid. You know that's not real."

For one second I turned my head from the screen to the computer.

I thought I didn't see anything but when I looked it had said,"You will go."

"What's that mean?" I pointed at the screen to see it was gone.

Right as I turned my head towards the TV, I saw Dib press a button.

"It's not working!" He shouted.

Then, when he pressed it the 5th time, the machine started to shake.

"Whoa, Sam, are you okay. You're all-"

Then the whole world went black.

You see, the world works in mysterious ways.

Some good, some bad.


	3. DIBSTER!

**OMG ideas are FLYING at me with this story... It's so easy to come up with the next part. (Being a fan girl and all) I actually haven't seen to many stories where a fan-person gets sucked into the Zim world. So, for me, it seems not as cliche and stuff. **

**Send me the link to a story like that if you find one. But, for now, I'm going to enjoy my new story idea. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, it makes me feel really good when I checked my email to see like 2 or 3 reviews ALREADY today. ^.^ Thanks peoplez **

** ONWARDS TO TEH STORY!**

Chapter 2

"What the-? This thing was supposed to make my head smaller!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. The room was slightly bright. And, what the heck?

I stood up and looked at myself, then to a large headed recognizable boy.

"AH! What the heck's going on here?" I started running in circles... Literally.

"Uh, I have no idea... Who are you?"

I stopped and looked at my hands.

"Dude, I'm 2-D!" I felt my hair, which was more spiky... Just a little more.

"I'm a cartoon! That's SO fricken AWESOME!" Dib gave me a weird look.

"Um, I can see you're freaking out, so I'm just gonna-" He started to slowly move towards the door.

"NO! Don't leave! OMG you're Dib! I know Zims an alien and you're so cool." I grabbed him and hugged him.

I could tell he was creeped out... But he was also knew he was thinking '_She knows he's an alien...?'_

"Anyways... Did you bring me here?" I was still excited as I let go of him...

"Uh, yeah, I suppose this machine brought you here." He started to study it.

"Sorry 'bout that... Uh, whats your name?"

"Oh! My names Sam! I come from the _real world _which is why I'm so psyched to see you and I'm hyperventilating and how am I here? And where's Gaz and where's Zim and where's GIR and where's Zita and wheres and wheres-"

"OMYGOSH stop for a second." Dib screamed at me and I clamped my mouth shut. "What do you mean you came from the _real world_?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Um, I'm not so sure anymore... That's so weird to think about because if you think about how computer interfaces work and how TV's work then this is clearly not possible. I have no hypothesis or anything." I literally had no idea what I'd said nor did I think it made any sense or was very smart or anything. But after I said it, something in Dibs eyes flashed and he looked at me in a different way. Personally, I'm usually writing more about me and _ZIM _not me and DIB so it was weird...

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason!" He snapped out of his trance and looked back at his machine.

"Anyways, I know you probably want to go back so If I reverse the effects then it should return you-"

"NO! I never will return. Wait a second, you're like, really smart and stuffz, right?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Give me a fake ID or whatever. Enroll me at the 'skool'. Then, I will explain to you exactly what I think before we go over so I can hug Zim and dance with GIR a little bit..." I snickered, remembering GIR talking to Zim saying,'Do a little dance!' Or maybe he was talking to Gaz...

"Um, okay."

I fell back against Dibs bed, it was soft... And I recalled all the Invader Zim things I knew, and wanted to know.

Now, I could find out.


	4. Jhonens version of our world is scary

Chapter 3

"Okay, you're in the skool interface now."

"Cool," I replied, I was reading one of Dibs books.

"So tell me, Sam," He took the book from me and shut it,"Where do you come from?"

"Oh, well, I came from the 'real world'. Though, I can't really tell what's real anymore because-" I stopped and looked at his head.

"You know, I can see what Zim and everyones talking about when they say you have a big head."

He twitched,"My head's not big." He said calmly.

"Yes yes, anyways, so, now I'm here... Wait a minute..." I was starting to think about this more clearly,"You brang me here, didn't you?"

I stood up on his bed, I noticed how short I really was here. Why are childen in this show so darn SMALL?

"Yes!" He said.

"Hold on, does that mean other people are watching this? Or what?" I looked across the room,"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME VIEWERS THEN YOU NEED'NT WORRY ABOUT ME! I AM SAM!"

Dib gave me a weird look and plopped down next to me.

"So... people _watch _this 'Show'? And I'm on it? And Zim is? This is a lot to take in..."

"Yeah, It was for me too when I first watched this show..."

"So... Pretty much EVERYONE except the people on this... 'show' know Zim is an alien?"

"Ohhhh yeah." I laughed.

"Hm... Can you tell me any secrets about Zim?"

I thought about it second, for one, I'd be helping Dib save the world, for two, I'd be crushing Zims dream of being loved by His Tallests.

"Nope!" I got off the bed, and walked out the door. I heard Dibs following footsteps.

"What do you mean 'no'? You know everything!"

"Of course I do! But, you see, have you ever liked a certain character on a show before?"

He stopped.

"No."

"Lier! Anyways, so _MY _favorite character ever is Zim man. He's awesome and way better then you, no offence to your awesomeness too."

He looked at me.

"Oh! I should go give Gaz a hug too! She's gonna hate me but oh well.

*Dibs POV*

Seriously this new girl that came out of no where is weird. Though quite cool... And cute... But I can tell she has extentions... I bet she'd look cute with her hair short too...

UGH.

I stepped back into my room.

"Whatever..."

I'd never had fuzzy feelings for anyone before and I wasn't about to start now.

In the distance I heard Gaz picking up Sam and yelling at her to 'get off and to get out of the house.'

It's what she's getting herself into that scares me... Sam has never actually 'met' Zim before... She doesn't know-

**Narrator: "SHUT UP! SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS DANGIT!"**

Hm... And now I'm hearing voices in my head...

*Sams POV*

I walked down the street towards Zims house, after hours of searching the town that Jhonen had created, I decided that I needed some time with the ultimate master of the universe for a while.

I knocked on his door, and I faintly heard Zim screaming to GIR telling him to put his disguise on.

This was it! I was gonna meet Zim!

**Well, I will leave off at this note and give you more Sam tomorrow... It's only like 9:30 but I got up at 5 in the morning so I need the sleepys. **

**Thanks for your reviews *yawn*. ****Maybe I'll have more dreams with more ideas and CORN! I LIKE CORN! **


	5. Lets make biscuits! Lets make biscuits

Chapter 4

**OMG I checked my email this morning and I had all kinds of reviews and people adding this story to there favorites! Thank you! *Hugs fellow fans of story***

**Anyways, lets see what Zim has to say about Sam shall we? **

After about 30 seconds of waiting -I was counting the time I was so excited- Zim opened the door.

"What do you want hyooman?" All I did was stare at him.

"Um, two things... Zim..."

"Who are you and why do you knock on the door of the Almighty Zim!"

"Number One," I was totally putting him off, because I was standing in front of his almightyness,"You clearly forgot to put on your contact lenses. Two, my name's Sam."

He looked at himself, which I'm guessing is hard to do because it doesn't work if you're trying to LOOK at your EYES.

"Um, no Sam-hyooman, I do not use contact lenses you pig-smelly, I am normal! And I am definitely not an Irken at all because right now I am clearly home from Skool because I have pink eye!"

We sat staring at each other for at least five minutes.

"Well, there is one thing wrong with your theory, today's SUNDAY and unless this place has Skool on SUNDAY, then that isn't true Zim."

"What?"

"THERES NO SKOOL TODAY!"

"What?"

"THERES NO SKOOL TODAY ZIM!"

"What?"

"Your confused," I said like Tak. It's so much fun.

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing to Zim?"

"Giving you a hug!" But then I saw GIR and totally let go and ran into his house.

"OMG hiah GIR! Let's dance!"

"Okay!" He screamed uncontrollably and started running in circles and I sat there dancing.

Zim just stood there wondering what the heck was going on. I saw him turn around and put on his contacts.

After hugging GIR about 5 billion times and giving him some random hot sauce I'd found on the way here, I ran over to Zim.

"Hi again!"

"What are you doing in my house? Get out! NOW."

"AW, fine..." I gave him one more hug and he pushed me off and out the door. Then, he slammed it.

"Well that sucks..." I kicked a can on the street. I didn't even have to look to see it was Poop soda. But then I felt some money in my pocket.

"No way..." I took it out to see my 90 bucks!

"Hey! I didn't know the money came with me! I already know Dib's gonna feed me because I'm going to make him, but I can use this to go buy something AWESOME!" I stopped and looked at the sky, the sun was setting, and then set off towards the city.

"I'm talking outloud to myself!" I screamed and ran through the whole place smiling while other people stared.

**YAY! Another chapter done! It wasn't as funny as the last one but I just got up this morning so give me a break! I might update later today, but I KNOW for sure that I'll at least update by tomorrow. I feel bad for Sam though because I know that she likes Zim and he kicked her out. :(**


	6. Don't Ask Why I'm Obsessed With Corn!:D

**Okay, so, I was really tired while writing this chapter... So I'm really sorry If you get lost or something or it isn't humorous or something. ITS HARD MAKING FUNNY STUFF COMPARABLE TO ZIM EPISODE FUNNINESS. **

**Oh, and I hope that I you understand who's talking and stuff because I feel I didn't work on that as much as I should of... **

**For this chapter I probably need some proofreading... But, I'll go over it tomorrow again! **

**So, anyways, Read on! **

Chapter Five

I walked out the door of the grocery store and looked around the city. Though there was was some nasty people in this town, I couldn't help but think back on what the heck I'd just endured in the past 24 hours.

Less then 5 hours ago I was getting home from school and doing my homework, and yelling at my sister to get out my room.

As I looked up at the stars that were coming out and thought about how I'd probably never go back to the real world and stay in this one forever. It was weird, being able to make my own decisions and such. Being able to wander off away from home as far as I wanted.

Where was home now?

I guessed it was Dibs place. I hope he doesn't stare at me while I sleep... He seems like he'd be such a creep.

I began to run as I noticed some rain clouds getting closer.

When I got to Dibs house I didn't even knock on the door and I walked inside.

_I wonder what Joy's doing..._

"Welcome back Sam." Dib said casually. Like, as if I see him every day or something.

"Oh, hi Dib." It was so weird saying hi to a TV show character. And I started walking up the stairs.

"Didn't get yourself into to much trouble I presume?" I looked back down at him from the stairs.

"What? Are you my fricken mom?"

"No..." I heard Dib running up the stairs towards me.

"Hey, Dib," I turned around and looked at his eyes... Which were creeping me out because they were on such a BIG head,"Can I use your computer?"

"Sure, I guess."

We both walked into his room and I threw the new knapsack I'd bought from the store on his bed.

"What did you get?"

"Oh, just some corn."

He went quiet and looked at me all awkward like.

"What? I like corn!"

"Um, okay. I'm just going to go downstairs then." He left, leaving me with the computer in this dark room of Dibs... And my corn.

"Okay... Let's see..."

I got onto the computer and signed on as a guest before clicking on the internet.

_I wonder if... _

I tried entering "Yahoo" in the search and it immediately went to Yahoo.

_Well, apparently Jhonen has made the whole internet... I'm not even going to think about how that's possible. _

I went into mail and signed in -yes, somehow, it signed me in-, then, I saw that Joy was online.

_What? How? _

I started typing to her:

**Sam: Joy? You there?**

**Joy: Sam? Where the heck are you? **

**Sam: I'm in Invader Zim!**

**Joy: Okay, now you're crazy. **

**Sam: No! I'm serious! It's weeeeird. **

**Joy: I still think you're crazy... But, Sam, I've had to tell Mom and Dad that you are at your friends house! I'm gonna get in huge trouble...**

**Sam: Well, Joy, I'm not coming back, EVER. This is like, AWESOME dude. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Dib's gonna come in any minute and probably yell at me for no apparent reason... Did you know his head IS actually big? You know, I used to think it wasn't when I watched the show but dang, now that I'm here, WOW.**

**Joy: I have absolutely nothing to say about that other then you need to be put in a home for special people. **

**Sam: Will GIR be there?**

**Joy: No, but I'm sure there will be corn.**

**Sam: Cool! Imma go now! Bye bye little annoying sister! **

Then I shut it off because my eyelids were starting to fall lower then I wanted them too.

I stumbled blindly over to Dibs bed, and, even though I knew that he was gonna get mad at me, I fell asleep there.

It'd been a big day for me, so big that I'd forgotten that I'd picked up a blanket from the store before coming here.

Right before I'd actually fallen asleep, I heard Dib say something to me, but, I don't remember...

*Dibs POV*

What in the heck? Sam fell asleep on my bed and she's using my covers and where am I supposed to sleep?

I thought about it for a second.

_I guess I'll fall asleep on the couch..._

**Don't ask where Gaz is here because the next chapter will explain! **

**Random signature smiley! - ^.^**


	7. Okay, I REALLY like corn

Chapter Six

"Sam, Sam. Wake up! There's Skool today and if you want to go then get up!"

I sprang up from the bed.

"Dib? What time is it?" I excalimed and hopped myself down the hallway.

"It's like, 6:30. Skool starts at about 8."

"Oh shoot... I didn't bring any clothes with me on the trip here..." I felt my hair and noticed it was completely sticking up and knotted.

"Well, you could probably use Gaz's... you look about her size." I glared back at him.

"Dib, I might be really short in this place, but I _know _for sure I'm not as short as Gaz." He snickered and showed me to the bathroom.

"You could where one-"

"NO. I'll just... Run into town before going to school. I'm not wearing something emo today. I just don't feel like it."

I slammed the door and got ready before running back into Dibs room and getting the can of corn to eat for breakfast. I am NOT going to eat from Dibs fridge, I'd rather eat my own food.

"Hey Dib!" I said as I took the can on corn and put It on the weird-can-opening-thing made. You know, the one that one episode and- Oh whatever you get the point.

"Hey Sam, I see your... Making corn?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Um, Sam, your supposed to take the corn out before you-" All of a sudden I felt a spash of corn all over the back of my head.

Gaz walked into the kitched and I waved.

"That explosion was even worse then the beans..." She mumbled. (**A/N remember? In Dibship Rising where Gaz puts the beans on the can thingy because said 'it would end all human life as we know it'? That's what I'm talking about... It esploded...)**

"Oh... Yeah... I forgot you have to take the corn out first." I whiped it some off the back of my head and tasted it.

"That doesn't mean it's not good though! Corn party!" Dib shot me a look of confusion as I sat there eating the floor corn.

"Okay..." He awkwardly grabbed some toast out of the toast and left the room.

Today was going to be a good day.

**^.^ Sorry for the short chaptah... I know someone asked for my chapters to be longer but I wanted to fit this last one in before I leave for a while. (I'll still be able to check Fanfiction and stuff but I can't update for a week! Sorry!) **


	8. OMG STUFFZ!

**Yay! Longest Chaptah! It's not THAT long but it's still longer! Corn is yummy!**

Chapter 7

I entered the clothing store at precisely 7 AM. It was fairly cloudy out, and the town was so big, that it gave me an uneasy feeling inside that made my stomach lurch whenever someone walked by. My mom was always trying to freak me out by saying,"Don't EVER walk ALONE IN THE STREETS OR PEOPLE WILL TAKE YOU SAMANTHA LYNN!" I used to just ignore her but I don't know... It was haunting me now. But, nothing could REALLY happen to me here... Or could it?

I shook my head as I searched through the racks. I can take care of myself. Instead, I started paying more attention to the brands.

_Poop Inc. Shirts? _

_JV cloaks?_

And the one that I noticed the most:

_Nny's **KILLER **shoes. _

I shivered at the thought, remembering the first time I'd read Jhonens "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac". I regret looking at it too this day. (Though, It was quite humorous. ^.^)

"Do you need help Ma'am?"

I turned around to see a very fat store clerk chewing bubble-gum. She had blondy BLOND hair, and earings that made her FACE sag.

"Uuuuuuh," I was to transfixed in her appearance,"No thank you?"

I didn't mean for it to come out as a question but dang it I was really trying to figure out that lady!

"Alright... Whaaaatever." And then she turned around and walked off towards another department. Fat people shouldn't wear short shorts... I'm sorry.

I walked back towards the womens isle... I was to tall for girls and to short for womens... So it was HARD choosing a good outfit.

My final creation was some shorts and a T-Shirt that had Poop-Dog on there saying "Wazz-up!

And, I finally gave in and got some cool tennis and a head band.

Looking In the mirror, I looked like I could totally fit in with the Invader Zim characters.

I had to pay 40 bucks... It was a rip off... That was all the money I had. And I was started to wonder what other clothes I was going to wear.

_Now that I think about it... Don't all the Zim characters just wear the same thing every day? Maybe it will just magically stay clean or something... _

As I pondered the thought, I looked across the street.

OMG Zim was over there.

Okay, I will admit. I REALLY liked Zim. I don't know why, but in every single thing I watch, I'm always attracted to the bad thing? But is that a bad thing... Yes... Wait a minute... No! He's the main character he should get praised.

I ran across the street over to him, suddenly that icky feeling went away. Even if technically I was in big danger right now with the alien right next to me.

"Hiah Zim!" Zim looked at me awkwardly.

"Why are you following me hyooman? I have no intention on even talking to you."

"That's okay, we don't have to talk. Only if you don't want to!"

We walked in silence.

"Hey, I have an idea for conquering Earth if you want to hear it."

"Zim takes help from no one! No one!"

"Oh... Okay..." I knew Zim wouldn't like me.

"Wait a minute." He looked at me,"How did you see through my genius disguise!"

I thought about what I was going to say to Zim.

"Well, I would tell you but you probably don't want to hear because all you think about is being normal."

His contact lens pupils got bigger, and our eyes met for one second. Which was pretty cool.

"No... Please tell the ALMIGHTY ZIM your plan..." Oh NOW he's curious... Jerk...

"On one condition."

"Zims only condition is my skin condition!"

I slapped my face because I just couldn't take it any more.

"Well your about to have a case of some more Pink Eye if you don't let me have what I want dangit!"

Everything was quiet for a few seconds. I felt that me and Zim were alone, and as we walked up the steps of the Skool, everybody was staring at us.

"Look! The new kids got a friend already!" I heard someone yell.

_OMG NO WAY, STUPID KID! _

"Fine... What?"

"Let me work with you because your awesome and I want to help you destroy everything. I've got nothing to lose because this isn't even my home planet anyways... Well, not technically... You see-" And BLAH BLAH BLAH I told him everything he needed to know.

"That is enough! My amazing brain can not take any more of your... FILTHY Human knowledge right now."

I was tired anyways, by the time I had told him everything Skool had started.

"Class, the new kid is here and she isn't that special... So, she doesn't even need to talk and can just can go sit down next to Zim." She paused,"Poonchy, you're going to the underground classrooms."

Suddenly Poonchy fell leaving a seat for me next to Zim. WHAT A COINCIDENCE. ^.^

And yes, on the day I got there, Mrs. Bitters decided to do a lecture on Doom. And then she talked about how math is causing the destruction of all Man-Kind... I liked that lecture. I don't like math.

When the bell rang, me and Zim ran out of class and I followed him to lunch. And guess who had to follow us?

"Dib, I can SMELL your cologne. Take it off. If you're trying to impress me it's not working. I like you, but I also don't right now. No offence." I know that didn't make any sense but too bad!

I turned around towards Dib and Zim was by my side. Which, again, was pretty awesome.

"Go away Dib," I said sniffing the nasty boy-perfume.

"You're hanging out with that- that- alien? And you expect me to let you stay at my house knowing that?" He asked. Zim was silent the whole time... Which was kind of weird for him. He's ALWAYS the center of attention.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Oh... Well," He stepping up towards me and poked me,"Think again. Don't ever come back to my place. I don't want you there anymore."

"But! My corn!" I screamed.

And Dib left me... The whole school was staring... I'd caused a commotion...

How was I supposed to get myself out of this one?


	9. My PUNY CHAPTAH OF DOOM PIESCAKESRAWRGR

**Yay! I make waffles in a microwave and corn in a toaster! That's the way COOL people do it these days right? Right?**

Chapter seven

I looked at the Skoolchildren and sighed, as usual _I _was the weird one.

Zim looked up at me, looking almost as confused as the others.

"Wait... You were living with the Dib and his Game-Playing sister! I will never let you join me! Now shoo you pathetic little Earth Monkey. Zim is superior! Now be gone with YOOOOOU."

I stopped, everything was moving in slow motion.

"But, Zim. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE let me join you! I need to! Or I will esplode! That happens to me sometimes..."

"You sound like GIR..." He mumbled, and I started poking his head.

"Stop poking my superior head of superiorness!"

"Not unless you let me work with you."

"Fine. On one condition. Just to make sure that you will devote everything the the ALMIGHTY Zim." He leaned over towards me.

-Insert whisper noises here-

"OH. I don't know... My parents wouldn't like that very much... And, what would Dib say?"

-Insert more whisper noises here-

"How would you do that? That seems hard... With all the blasting and- Okay! I'll do it!"

"Good. We meet at my house tonight?" Zim asked.

This wasn't like, a date, but it sure sounded like fun anyways. ^.^

The rest of the day was spent learning about how to skin a Squirrel. Because all we had as textbooks was a survival manual...


	10. Aw That Little Burrito RETURNED!

**YAY! Finally I've updated! Sorry 'bout taking so long... I feel so bad. It's hard working on more then one story, my head is going to explode from the stress! Anyways, here's Zim to recap you on what's going on. **

***_Zim takes out his voice-changer-thingy and makes his voice deep_***

"**Ahem! Dirty Earth hyoomans! Last time on this filthy humans story, me and all my superiority was telling Sam to come over to my AMAZING base. And in all its amazingness, I shall cause doom to the Sam! Hahahahahhaha!"**

*Later that afternoon*

Skool was finally over... It had been boring sitting in class, watching Bitters go on for an hour about how our lives are doomed because not only are squirrels being skinned, but so are mooses! Yes, I said MOOSES! Though, it was still much more interesting then sitting at home learning about math or penguins or whatever. I had Zims cute little face to look at.

Sighing, I walked down the steps, hands in my only pair of jean-shorts.

Tonight, for homework, I needed to write an essay on Squirrel Doom. That was all. But, it didn't matter. I wasn't going to do it. I had no idea how long I even had here. For all I knew, I could be dreaming this whole thing, and the truth is is that I'm sitting on a bed with my dog Toto and my family watching me sleep like a bunch of perverts. Wait, that's Wizard of Oz...

I finally reached the street, narrowing my eyes as I saw Dib walk out of the Skool.

Not bothering to think much about it anymore, I walked in the direction I thought Zim's house would be. And hey! It was the correct way!

I stopped in the front of the weird house. It seriously stood out with its green and purple colors. Rolling my eyes, I stepped in without any warning, startling Zim who'd gotten there faster with his PAK legs.

"Remember what we are going to do?" He asked, unusually calm, and suddenly a nervous feeling came out of no where.

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded, taking off his contacts. Gir walked beside me, holding my hand like a comforting parent would at a doctors visit.

"So, do YOU like the little tacos?" Gir looked up at me, his blue eyes shimmering as the 3 of us stepped into the metal trashcan elevator.

"Yes Gir, of course I like them." I shivered, it was pretty cold in here,"I love them good."

When we reached the bottom at 50 feet, we stepped out. By then, Gir had gotten bored and I was carrying him on my back.

I rubbed my eyes from the light that shined from the computer, and butterflies came out even more as I stared at the many needles, chambers, and mutated animals that resided in the lab.

Leaning down, but also being careful not to drop Gir, I inspected one of the specimens: A chicken-headed frog.

"Hm. He's got style doesn't he?" I mumbled to Gir, who stuck his tongue out curiously.

I turned around, one arm reached to Gir who was wiggling my fingers around. Zim was turned away, staring intently at one of the many formulas he had in a needle.

I'll be truthful, needles scare the heck out of me. I hate them. They make me scream when I see one.

I gulped: This was a bad idea. But, there was no turning back now. I had some kind of respect for Zim, he wasn't going to hurt me... Right?

Gir hopped off to run over to his master, and I smiled.

"Hey, you got any ice cream in that magical head of yours Gir?" A huge grin spread across the little robots face as 2 ice cream cones(chocolate flavored) popped out of his head. I grabbed one, happily licking it.

It calmed down the nervous-shakes. A little.

**Skool has started... It's gonna be a while for anything to get updated... IM SORRY! **


End file.
